un-kept secret
by emziiheart
Summary: Sherlock had been working with Scotland yard for 3 months now. the whole team just assumed he was alone and just plain weird. but what if they find out something about sherlock that he wasn't even trying to hide. johnlock sherlock and john met before the war.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes had been working with Scotland yard as a consulting detective for 3 months, officially. Of course he had also been offering his advice before that via texts and just generally showing up at crime scenes. despite all this Greg Lestrade had yet to grow accustomed to Sherlock's erratic behavior and mood swings.

It was 7:30 on Wednesday and Lestrade was just getting ready to go home via the pub when the call came. Two bodies, both women, found in the bathroom of a night cub, both with bite marks on their necks akin to those in a vampire movie. As soon as Lestrade got the call he knew they would need the help of Sherlock, despite protests from the team. So, once they had reached the crime scene and confirmed that it was in fact a double homicide with signs o mythical creatures, he rang the high functioning sociopath. "Sherlock, we need you" Lestrade begrudgingly admitted fully expecting a sarcastic comment back about "that makes a change" or "keep Anderson away he is to stupid even for Scotland yard." he instead heard "sorry i have plans." Lestrade blinked. "what...?" " .Plans" Sherlock repeated slowly as if talking to a small child. "but.. Sherlock we have a double homicide with signs of mythical creatures...and your saying no...?" Lestrade sighed. "yep, i'm sure Anderson can handle it..." Sherlock said distractedly. Wait Sherlock just said something nice about Anderson. Something was up. "Sher-" but he was cut off by the dial tone. Well that was odd...

"well that was out of character..he turned us down..." announced Lestrade. "wait the freak turned down this..." exclaimed Donovan gesturing t the two bodies "i thought this would be right up his street. why'd he turn it down?got a hot date?..." she trailed off laughing at the unlikeliness of her statement. "well whatever it was we best get on with this, we wont want it to look like we cant function without him, he wouldn't let us live it down."

**A/N: hey this is m first sherlock fic. i read some that were similar and loved them and the plot bunnies have been jumping around my head ever since. hope you like it**.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening Sherlock was sitting at his desk staring at the pix-elated face on computer screen. "hi love, how are you?" came the crackled voice through the speakers. "I'd be better if i was with you." Sherlock replied "how are you? has anything happened since we last talked?" he asked with underlying tones of worry. " not a lot really no attacks since last week and, so pretty boring.." the voice joked halfheartedly, his misery clear in his voice. "Don't joke like that John, you know i worry about you!" Sherlock all but yelled at the doctor. "I know i'm sorry, so changing the subject, hows the new flat?"asked john, a hint of a sad smile on his face. "Its wonderful. Exactly what we wanted. Mrs Hudson is absolutely lovely and she sends her love. it even has that spare room we talked about..." Sherlock trailed off leaving the sentence to finish itself." well when i get back maybe we can find a way to fill it." smirked john. Sherlock beamed " you mean it?" he asked with the air o an exited puppy "yes, i'v been thinking and well, once i'v finished my service we're going to need something to do other than ravish each other every second of the day" John whispered teasingly, the familiar smirk that Sherlock loved so much showing on his face. "I'm not sure which plan I prefer, they both sound excellent.

A drawn out silence engulfed the two men as they stared at each other, with longing present on their features. "I miss you" sighed Sherlock. "I miss you too lockie.." murmured john his smile fading. Suddenly Sherlock's head shot up a playful smile replacing the frown that lay there once before, "did you have to ruin the moment by using that dreadful nickname? he exclaimed teasingly. "yep, stop you from missing me so much!" answered John ruefully. "not possible" answered Sherlock in a vice that portrayed the love he carried for his beloved doctor in his heart.

After their conversation Sherlock led on the sofa contemplating what john had said earlier about the spare room. he thought about what having a child could mean to them and their relationship. Was he ready to be a dad? If it was with john then yes. This, of course, opened the door to may other questions like how to get the child, adoption or surrogacy. Sherlock liked the idea of a child with Johns eyes staring back at him from a bundle of blankets, but he had seen first hand from his time on the streets just how many children needed homes. Of course after that it left the question of a girl or a boy? Sherlock found himself uncaring of the gender but only that the child be happy and healthy, something he never thought himself capable of feeling, let alone over something as trivial as a child. But John changed that for Sherlock, he found himself wanting what he saw families on the street having. He found himself imagining John and himself walking hand in hand as a small child raced between them. He imagined teaching it about deduction and john treating its injury's with steady hands and a smile while Sherlock panicked over the child's safety after a small made Sherlock laugh out loud at the thought of him, Sherlock Holmes,self proclaimed sociopath caring about someone other than himself. But of course he cared, he cared more about Jon than he did himself, he spent night after night watching the news just to make sure there were no casualties in Afghanistan. Especially one named Watson.

**A/N omg you guys. i am amazed at the feedback have gotten from the first chapter of this fic. the first two chapters are short i know but i intend to make them longer as the story developed. There will be some angst in this and the rating may go up but i do intent to make this a happy fic. please r&r thank you love :D**


End file.
